callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty Online
Call of Duty Online (also known as CODOL) is a ''Call of Duty'' game released exclusively in China as a "free-to-play micro transaction game" published, marketed, and distributed by Tencent Holdings and fully developed by Activison Shanghai and Raven Software. The game entered open beta on January 14, 2013. The game features a new gaming model which gives the player the ability to personalize weapons, characters and equipment "with localized, unique content tailored to the needs and interest of gamers in China.". The game also reuses dozens of maps, character models and weapons from both the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, which can be seen on its trailers. There is also a robot Zombies mode in Call of Duty Online called Dead Rising. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player controls Rook and has returning characters such as John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. Characters Weapons There are various weapons in Call of Duty Online that have appeared in the Modern Warfare series. The weapons are able to be highly aesthetically customized, even in areas that haven't been able to be customized before, such as stocks, magazines, and handguards. New weapons and attachments get added through updates. Assault Rifles *AK-47 *F2000 *FAL *FAMAS *M16A4 *M4A1 *MCS (ACR) *MTR (MTAR) *SCAR-H *M4A1 Tech *CAR-T (AK-104) Submachine Guns *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *P90 *UMP45 *Vector Light Machine Guns *AUG HBAR *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *RPD Sniper Rifles *M200 Intervention *WA2000 *M21 EBR *Barrett .50cal (Removed in present version) *AS-50 Shotguns *AA-12 *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 *Striker *Model 1887 Handguns *.44 Magnum *GSE-50 (Desert Eagle) *M9 *UP-T45 (USP .45) *M1911 (Black Ops style appears in Dead Rising as starting weapon, Modern Warfare style appears in campaign) Machine Pistols *G18 *M93 Raffica *PP2000 *TMP Launchers *AT4-HS *RPG-7 *Stinger *Thumper *Javelin Specials *Riot Shield Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (mentioned only) Weapon Attachments There is also an incredible array of weapon attachments available to customize a weapon. Attachments also get added through updates. Please note that this list is not organized by weapon and is incomplete. *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight (Aimpoint M2) *ACOG Scope (Known as AOGS Scope) *Silencer *Laser Sight *Dual Magazines *Ballistics CPU *Variable Zoom *Thermal Sight *Heartbeat Sensor (Orange) *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher *Masterkey *Akimbo *Underrail (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Long Barrel *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Tactical Knife *Buttstock (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Barrel Changing (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Hollow Points (Increases the Damage at the moment.) *Dragon Breath Bullet (Removed in present version) Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps are a mix of maps from the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty: Black Ops. New maps get added through updates as well. Most of the maps feature updated graphics and lighting changes from their previous games. However, some of the maps have drastic theme changes. *Nuketown (Known as York Town) *Bog (Known as Night Quagmire) *Bloc (Known as Forgotten City) *Overgrown (Known as Farm) *Chemical Plant (Modified version of Storm. Snow covered instead of rainy, and some changes inside the warehouse) *Estate Tropical (Estate with a tropical landscape) *Crash Tropical (Crash with a tropical landscape) *Favela Tropical (Favela with a tropical landscape) *Underpass *Desert Border (Afghan with a different name) *Killhouse *Crossfire *Rust *Shipment *Freighter (Ice-covered version of Wet Work) Equipment There is a vast amount of equipment to choose from in this Call of Duty. * M67 Grenade * Throwing Knife * Semtex * Smoke Grenade * Nova Gas * Bouncing Betty * Flashbang * Stun * EMP Grenade * C4 * Claymore * Scrambler (Equipment) * Tactical Insertion * Gersch Device (Appears in Dead Rising) Perks Seemingly Tencent has done some reworks to the Perks. Perks are mixed with Perks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Perk 1 *Sleight of Hand (快手) (literally 'fast hand') - Faster reloading. Pro version: Faster weapon switching and activating killstreaks. *Marathon (马拉松) - Sprint for a longer duration. Pro version: Delay between sprinting shortened. *Scavenger (食腐鸟) - Replenishes ammunition. Pro version: One extra frag or semtex when spawning. *Lightweight (轻装上阵) - Move faster. Pro version: No falling damage. *Recon (侦察) - Explosive damage paints targets on the mini-map (including Cold-Blooded users). Pro version: Bullets paint targets on the mini-map. Perk 2 *Hardline (强硬路线) - Killstreaks require 1 less kill. Pro version: Deathstreak requires 1 less death, 2 assists count as a kill toward killstreaks. *Flak Jacket (防暴衣) - Decreases explosive damage. Pro version: Immune to Nova Gas. Increase resistant to Special Grenades. *Cold-Blooded (冷血) - Undetectable by UAV. Pro version: No red name or crosshair when aimed. No glowing white in enemy Thermal Scope. *Quickdraw (快速瞄准) - Aim down sight faster. Pro version: Throw Grenades faster. Weapon is ready faster after exiting sprint. *Engineer (工程兵) - Planting and defusing bombs faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades. Capture the flag faster. Pro version:. Perk 3 *Stalker (追猎者) - Retain walking speed while aiming down sight. Pro version: Immune to Counter-UAVs. Louder enemy footsteps. *SitRep (军情报告) - Enemy explosives and equipment are highlighted in red and visible through walls. Pro version: Enemy killstreaks are marked with red outline squares. Make enemy explosives and equipments visible to nearby teammates. *Ninja (忍者) - Undetectable by Heartbeat Sensor, enemy air supports and sentries. Pro version: Silenced footstep. *Steady Aim (稳定瞄准) - Increased hip-fire accuracy. Pro version: Reduce flinch. *Marksman (神射手) - Identifies enemy targets at a longer range. Pro version: Allows player hold breath longer. *Last Stand (最后一搏) - Pull out your pistol before dying. （Removed in present version） Multiplayer Factions The factions playable in multiplayer are the same as those in previous Call of Duty ''games. Not much is known whether the factions are the exact same ones, these were taken from various in-game screenshots that included Domination flags. *Task Force 141 *Tropas *Shadow Company (The uniforms of some soldiers plus some insignias and patches hint towards the inclusion of Shadow Company.) Deathstreaks ''Call of Duty Online also features Deathstreaks. It uses the same Deathstreaks from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Painkiller * Martyrdom * Copycat * Final Stand Killstreak In the beta version (0.0.3.1.7) of ''Call of Duty Online, there are a multitude of killstreaks to select from. Most have been seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''but, there are others that have been added into the game from other ''Call of Duty's. * RC-XD * UAV * Counter-UAV * Care Package * SAM Turret * Harrier Strike * Attack Helicopter * Precision Airstrike * Sentry Gun * Mortar Team * AGM (Predator Missile) * Satellite (Acts the same way as Advanced UAV, but it does not have a physical appearance like the Orbital VSAT) * Pavelow * Chopper Gunner * AC-130 (Killstreak) * Attack Dogs * EMP * M.O.A.B Dead Rising On November 30, 2013, Activision announced that Treyarch's Zombies mode will come to Call of Duty Online as Cyborg Zombies in the game mode "Dead Rising". The first map, Outpost, is a remake of Nacht der Untoten. The second map, Cyborg Institute (also translated as Cyborg Laboratory), is a remake of Verrückt. So far, the characters are Cowboy, Trigger, Sergeant, and Lv Bu. Trailer Trivia *This game is exclusive to China at the moment but there are talks on bringing the game to the rest of the world. **There is a way to play the game outside of China by getting into a Chinese server, but the connection would be very inadequate. The servers are up and running. External links * Call of Duty Online Official Website (Chinese) Category:Call of Duty Online